Recessed lighting is used in a number of different applications. In a number of cases, recessed lighting uses LED technology to provide one or more of a number of benefits, including but not limited to decreased energy consumption, reduced maintenance, and increased efficacy. Optical devices (e.g., reflectors, lenses, diffusers) for LED-based lighting systems can vary in style, type, and features. One or a combination of such optical devices can dramatically change the way that light emitted by one or more LEDs is distributed from a fixture.